If only we took our time to notice
by welovebutwedontknow
Summary: James Diamond, 18 and Katie Knight, 16 love each other. Both of them think that their love was one-sided. Oh, how wrong they are. James then decided to date other girls, while Katie keep giving him hints for him to notice her more than a sister.
1. Chapter 1

If only we took our time to notice.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush, sadly. :(

**Author's note: This is my first story, so be nice. **

James' POV.

"What's up with you?" I asked when I saw Katie frowning. We were in our apartment 2j, in the living room. Katie was sitting on the orange couch staring at the TV with a pout on her face.

"W-What?" she said distracted. I looked at the TV; 'The Notebook' was on. I walk towards her and sat next to her.

"I said, what is up with you, Kate."

Her eyes was staring to turn red and I could see the tears were about to come out. She was still looking at the TV, by then I realized she was crying because of the movie. I let out a chuckled and tried to run my hand to Katie's hair to mess with it. Before I know it, Katie took my hand and she managed to punch my stomach with the other hand.

"Don't mess with me, James." She said shrugging as if nothing just happened and stared back to the TV.

I was on the floor, coughing and was in pain. She may be 16 and a girl, but she hit like a man.

"Why are you so strong?" I asked in between coughs.

I guess I learned my lesson to not disturb Katie when she's watching a movie. After a couple of seconds, Katie turned off the TV, stood up and lent me a hand. She helped me standing up though I was in agonizing pain, I managed to give Katie a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

Katie rolled her eyes, a smile on her face, "I just punched you, James. Why are you thanking me?"

"You punching me was a no surprise, Katie-Kat. But you helping me up? Wow, I am grateful." I said with a hint of playfulness in my tone.

She playfully hit my arm and gave me a peck on my cheek before she walked away to the kitchen. I touched my cheek with my hand and I could feel myself getting hot. Oh god, please, don't make me blush! I wondered why Katie always has that effect on me. Yes, she's pretty. Yes. She's cool. Yes, she's smart. Yes, she's super funny and totally unpredictable sometimes. But then, she was my best friend's little sister. I was aware of that. But then again, I can't help myself on falling for her.

I stood where I was silently, having a lot of thoughts gushing in my mind. I looked at Katie at the kitchen. She was making herself a hot chocolate. Her hair was a perfect combination with her eyes; brunette for hair and chocolate hazel for eyes. I liked that about her. Realizing I was staring at her and feeling like a creep, I walked away to my room that I shared with Kendall.

I went inside and I was surprised to see Kendall and Jo on his bed. They were making out. I was in complete shocked and was feeling very awkward. Fortunately, they did not notice me coming in so I quietly get out to the living room again giving them some privacy. I have got to congratulate Kendall on getting that far with a girl. I've never gone that far, yet. I sighed at that thought.

Katie was now in front of me, a smile on her beautiful face. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"I am so sorry. I totally forgot about Kendall and Jo in there." She giggled.

"Yeah, you kinda did." I said taking her cup away from her and took a sip of her hot choc. She let out a soft laughter and took back her cup when I was done. We walk together in silence to the kitchen and sat on the dining chair.

"So, how long has _that_ been going on?" I asked as I pointed to the direction of my shared room.

"Well," she said stopping to take a sip of her drink and continued, "It started when I was watching 'The Notebook'. "

I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"So, like, I was sitting there watching TV and suddenly they came in while they're still making out. I don't think they even noticed me. It's been an hour now." She said in a kind of disgust.

I laughed, "It must have been weird seeing your brother making out in front of you, isn't it?"

"Totally." She agreed.

Thud! The door was open and came into view was Logan and Carlos. They were laughing and joking around, obviously having fun.

"Dude, we met this really hot girl just now," Carlos said to me in full excitement mode.

I stood up, feeling excited too. I know, I know, I may have feelings for Katie and all, but we're not dating. I know deep down, she doesn't feel the same way about me and even if she does, Kendall won't let it happen. So why waste my time hovering on her while I can go on a date with a total hot babe that Carlos just mentioned.

"Not just any hot girl," Logan was saying now a wide grin spread on his face, "It was Miley Cyrus!"

The three of us smile and were gushing about her excitedly. Carlos was literally jumping up and down and if I had to be honest, I was too jumping up and down in the inside.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I stared at the boys, dumbfounded. They looked like a bunch of girls giggling. I rolled my eyes, feeling annoyed and left out.

"What's the big deal with Miley Cyrus anyway?" I said kind of harshly.

I keep my eyes from glaring at James. I do not want to make it obvious that I was jealous. I mean, what does she have that I don't? Apparently, it was everything. I mentally sighed, wishing that James would notice me not as a sister or a friend but a future lover. I really like him. No, I love him. He's funny. He's cute. He understands me better than anyone does. Why can't he see that I am completely and utterly in love with him? I gave him hints. Well, punching was not a good thing though. I need to stop punching him. That way he'll love me too. I hope.

The boys turned around, giving me a shocked look on each of their faces.

"What's the big deal?" Carlos started, "The big deal is that she can be my future wife!"

Logan started to laugh, "Oh Carlos, dear, dear, dear, I'm positive she'll pick me as her husband."

Carlos glared at him, his fist getting ready to punch Logan.

"She'll pick me!" Carlos yelled.

"No, me!" Logan screamed back.

The argument was beginning to become a huge fight. I loved Carlos and Logan as my own brothers, I don't want to see them get hurt, moreover by each other.

"Guys!" I shouted. James pulled Carlos away while I pushed Logan. They glared at each other but had stopped fighting.

"What is up with the screaming?" Kendall's voice breaking the silence.

I turned around and see my big brother walking towards us to the kitchen. He looked annoyed and somewhat angry. His hair was very messy and his jacket half zipped, showing his bare chest.

"The two idiots' fighting about Miley Cyrus." I shrugged as I pointed with my thumb at Logan and Carlos.

"What happened to you?" Logan asked in curiosity while James smiled sheepishly at Kendall.

"Kendall and Jo are getting it on." James sang while he moved his head back and forth. I laughed at James when he started to do a wave dance with his hands.

Carlos' eyes were getting big, and he looked confuse to what was really happening.

"Wow," Logan said, his eyebrows up and his eyes big.

"Yeah, well, thanks to you two idiots, I won't be getting some tonight." He said frustrated and ran back to his and James' bedroom.

"Getting some what?" Carlos asked innocently.

Logan chuckled and patted Carlos' back. There was no way any of us were going to answer Carlos' question.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Should I continue? Review please. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. IM SO SAAAADDD. :(**

Chapter Two

Katie's POV

I sat on the poolside chair, watching the pool filled with teenagers. I could feel the hot sun and the warm breeze. James would love this weather, I thought. I scanned the poolside, searching for him only to find Carlos with a bunch of roses on his hand. He walked towards me and I sat up. I could see the nervousness on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong Carlos?" I asked.

"Uh, have you seen Miley?" he ignored my question.

I rolled my eyes again. Jeesh, Miley, Miley, Miley. I remembered the way they talked about her last night in awe. Including James, _my James._

"What is it with her anyway?" I said venomously.

Carlos looked shocked then it turned into understanding.

"You're jealous aren't you?" he said with excitement in his tone.

I scoffed too quickly, "No"

I could feel my cheeks getting hot and before Carlos could get anymore ideas, I stood up.

"Oh my god, you really are!" he was now laughing.

"I am not! Don't flatter yourself, honey."

"Yes, you are. And I am not flattered. You're jealous that Miley got James attention, aren't you?" he stated matter-of-factly. He really was enjoying this. I punched him on his arm as hard as I could and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" he whined.

That's what you get for messing with Katie Knight, I thought.

"Katie and James, sitting in the tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Carlos sang while he was still on the ground as he continued to laugh. Apparently, I did not hit him hard enough. I glared at him, giving him my best 'you're dead' to me look. But that did not stop him, instead he laughed even more.

I walked away in annoyance to the lobby and suddenly bumped somebody.

"I am so sorry," I started and I saw James right in front of me.

"Watch where you're walking, Katie-Kat." He said balancing himself.

I blushed at the silly nick name he gave me. "Don't call me that."

James laughed, "No can do, Katie-Kat. That's my nick name for you and it'll always be."

I smacked his arm playfully and stuck out my tongue at him. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me too. I rolled my eyes and blushed ridiculously.

I met his eyes, his beautiful eyes and our eyes were locked for a while. He pushed my stubborn hair away from my face and he let his palm rest on my cheek. I could feel my breath getting faster and my heart was beating harder that I was sure it'll fell off my chest any second.

Our moment was interrupted by a cough. It was neither mine or James. We break our contact and turn to see Carlos smiling sheepishly. James immediately let go of my cheek and took one step back.

"Whatcha' doing?" Carlos said.

"Nothing," James said at the same time as I did.

He looked at me, his face completely red and back at Carlos, "I'll be at the pool."

James walked away silently to the poolside. I sighed. Carlos is so ruining the moment, I thought. I wasn't mad at him though. I looked at Carlos, he was smirking and wriggling his eyebrows.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Carlos sang softly.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry if its too short. Kinda lazy tonight, I guess. Will update soon. ;)<strong>

**The reviews made my day. Even though it was only three. :p Thank you, so much.**

**Reviews? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, I wish though. :p**

Chapter Three

James' POV

I walked to the poolside feeling rather hot after what just happened despite the weather. I sat at my usual seat and took off my shirt to tan myself. I lay under the sun feeling the warm weather on my skin. My thoughts were running towards Katie. Oh beautiful Katie. What did just happened back there, anyway? Could it be possible that she has feelings for me too?

I pushed back the silly questions. Of course, she doesn't. Who am I kidding? She'll never love me. The thought itself shattered my heart. I blame myself for being too imaginative. The only reason that moment happened was because of me. I shouldn't have hold her that way. Who knows what she was thinking? Maybe she thought I was a creep. Oh god, please don't.

I need to get rid of these feelings for her. Kendall wouldn't like it. She's his baby sister. An idea popped into my head when I saw Miley Cyrus sitting across from me. I gave her a smile when she saw me. I have to date other girls in order to get rid of these feelings for Katie. Miley smiled back at me. Oh my god, did that just really happened? The hottest girl on the poolside just smiled at me! The Jennifers never did that.

I stood up and walked towards her flashing my winning smile as I ran a hand to my brown hair. When I reached to my destination, she stood up.

"Hi, I'm Miley." She said as we shook our hands.

"I'm James,"

I looked at her, she was wearing a bikini. Dang, she's so fine, I thought. Her hair was long and wavy and it was also brown. Just like Katie's. Beautiful, beautiful, Katie. Oh, god. A hot girl is right in front of me, and talking to me, but why is my mind still at Katie?

"Uh, James?" Miley said bringing me back to reality. I didn't even realize she was talking to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was just asking if-"she started but was cut off by me, "Will you go out with me? I mean if you want to."

She looked at me, a smile on her face. Uh, smile back you idiot, I thought. I gave her my winning smile and waited for an answer.

"Sure,"

"Great, I'll meet you at the lobby at eight?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Shut up, Carlos." I said trying my hardest not to smile. Did that really just happened? Did James really just looked me in the eye and hold my cheek? Now that I said it like that, it doesn't sound so special. But it was. It was the moment. The moment the truth came out. I was thrilled. The way he looked at me, the way he touched me, the way he blushed when Carlos caught us. Could it be? Did he really have feelings for me too? He had too, right? Oh god, I am so confuse, I thought.

Carlos laughed and gave me the roses that he had just now. The roses were red and were… well, destroyed by me when I punched him back at the poolside.

I laughed, "I am so sorry I ruined your roses, Carlos."

"Naw, it's okay. It's just a flower." He shrugged.

I took the roses and tried my best to make it look decent again and failed miserably.

"So, you found Miley, yet?" I asked.

"No," he sighed.

Carlos put his arm over my shoulder, "So, you and James dating yet?" he teased.

"Whatever, Carlos," I giggled as I smacked his arm.

After a couple of seconds, Carlos spoke up, "Hey, there's Miley!"

I followed my gaze to where he had pointed. To my surprise, James was there talking to her with a smile on his face. He was shirtless, showing his mighty fine abs in the open. She was in a bikini and she looked good too. I was starting to get jealous. I fought back the urge to run towards him and take him away from her. Maybe they were just talking, I thought.

"What's James doing there?" Carlos asked and I wished I knew the answer.

We watched them for a couple of minutes, and after that James was walking towards us at the lobby with his shirt over his shoulder.

"I got a date with Miley!" James sang happily.

My heart was shattered hearing those words. I was wrong. He didn't have feelings for me. Of course, he doesn't. I felt so stupid. There was a lump in my throat. My visions were getting blurry and I did my best to fight back the tears.

"What?" Carlos asked in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry, buddy, first come, first serve," James said as he winked at Carlos.

I caught his gaze and his smile vanished for just a second and he immediately looked down.

"So, see you guys later." James said and walked away avoiding my contact.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, people. Its the holidays in my country. :D I have nothing better to do, so I continued with this story. My cousin is sleeping over at my house and she's still sleeping. Boo! Its already 11.23 AM. Curse her for leaving bored to death. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Do ignore if I have spelling, grammar or vocabulary mistakes, English ain't ma' first language. TEEHEE.**

**Reviews? ;)**

**and oh, I like to get to know you guys, so tell me your name and where you live and stuff. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, duh.**

Chapter Four**  
><strong>

James' POV

I walked in the apartment 2j and the smell of corn dogs filled the apartment. I quickly ran to the kitchen and found Mrs. Knight cooking.

"Mama Knight!" I said in surprise.

"Hey, James," she said.

"You're back early. I thought you're supposed to be in Florida for a week." I hugged her tightly. I've missed her cooking.

"Yeah, my meeting got canceled." She said when I let go of her.

"Hey, there Katie!" Mama Knight said when Katie entered the apartment. I looked at her and my heart sank. She was beautiful as ever and she gets beautiful every time I see her. I pushed the thought away and walked away to my room.

"Gotta get ready for my date, " I said to them in case they were wondering.

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

"Hi, Miley," I said when I reached at the poolside where she was sitting. I sat next to her on another chair and smiled at her. She's pretty, I thought. Even more pretty than last night when we met at the lobby.

"Oh hey there, Carlos," She flashed me a sweet smile.

"You excited for your date tonight?"

"How'd-"

"James is one of my best friends." I shrugged.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes when she didn't answer my question. I sighed wishing I had a date with her. I turned my head to face her as she did the same to me.

"What are you doing tonight, Carlos?"

"Nothing probably," I said as I added another sigh.

Miley laughed, "What's with the sighing?"

"I'm just sad. Why can't you go out with me instead?"

"All you had to do is just ask, Carlitos" she said her eyes glimmering with hope.

I smiled at the sight of her eyes, they were beautiful. I sighed dramatically again which made Miley sat up and playfully smack me on the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked in between laughs.

"That's for not asking me on a date earlier." She said and walked away to the lobby. I quickly stood up and ran to catch up with her.

"Don't go," I pulled her hand which made her stopped walking and turned to face me. She was stifling her laughers.

"Why not?"

"Because I have something to tell you and it is quite important."

Miley's expression turned into curiosity when my tone changed to serious.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I turned on the stereo in my bedroom up high. John Mayer's 'Edge of Desire' was playing. I lay on my bed and stared on the ceiling. My tears were falling crazily. I was too tired to wipe them off. James had gone on his date, my mom was out to get groceries and the boys were out somewhere. I was home alone.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and enter my brothers. I quickly take my pillow and hid my face. The stereo was turned off and I could feel the boys sitting next to me on my bed.

"What do you want?" I muffled, my face still hidden under the pillow.

"We just want to talk to you, Katie." Kendall said as he took my pillow away from me.

"About what?" I groaned.

"About James," Logan spoke up.

Upon hearing those words, I sat up my eyes searching for Carlos. He was on my right. I glared at him.

"You told them?" I said rather harshly.

Before Carlos could say anything, I held up high my fist, getting ready to punch him. Carlos eyes grew bigger and he hid his face with his hands.

"Wait!" yelled Kendall.

I turned to look at him waiting for an explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, this has got to be the worst thing I've written. I know, I am so sorry. It's too short and I suck. :( <strong>

**Please don't hate me or throw tomatoes at me. I'm trying my best to do a great story here.**

**Tell me you love me. HAHA kidding. :P but yes, seriously. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Big Time Rush, but I don't. Damn you, Scott Fellows. :p**

Chapter Five

"Wait!" yelled Kendall.

Carlos let out a sigh in relief.

Katie put down her hand, relaxing a little.

"You might not want to punch Carlos when you hear why he did it." Logan was now saying while Carlos nodded furiously.

"'Sides, it was kind of obvious." Kendall said.

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Explain." She commanded.

"Well," Carlos began.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on James' date.<em>

"You look gorgeous," James complimented Miley as they entered the fancy restaurant James had picked.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," Miley responded.

"Not bad? I look amazing." James muttered.

They walked to their table in silence. James did what all the gentlemen do when on a date, he pulled Miley's chair for her. Miley gave him a sweet smile and it made him think of Katie. Beautiful Katie. Katie who has the cutest smile of all girls he met. He quickly pushed the thought away like he'd been doing lately but somehow it always comes crawling back.

James sat at his seat and mentally sighed.

"Do you really want to be on this date, James?" Miley suddenly asked.

James was confused. _Did I just sigh out loud? _He didn't.

"What? Of course I do." James lied as he forced a smile.

"No, you don't. You really want Katie here." Miley said matter-of-factly.

James was dumbfounded.

"How'd you know about Katie?" he asked and as if he knew the answer he said, "Are a psychic?"

Miley chuckled, she wished she was though, that'd be cool.

James gasped in horror, "You are aren't you? Are you?"

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes at James, "No, I'm not psychic. Carlos told me."

"What?" James yelled and everyone at the restaurant was staring at him.

Miley turned her head around saying sorry to the people then look back at James.

"Why would Carlos say that?" James asked no longer shouting.

"Well, I'll let Carlos explain that to you later,"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at apartment 2j.<em>

"Well?" Katie asked impatiently.

"Well, I got a plan for you and James." Carlos said.

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan for you and James to confess to each other." Kendall said looking at Katie in the eye.

"It's kind of a brilliant plan. I'm surprised he even had it in him." Logan commented.

Carlos smiled despite Logan's comment, "What can I say? I am a genius."

Logan scoffed feeling rather jealous of Carlos which was a huge plus for him. He had finally beat Logan on something and on this case, it was the brilliant plan.

"Confess? Are you crazy?" Katie said looking at the boys thinking they made no sense at all.

"He likes you. You like him. It's simple Katie." Kendall said smiling.

"He does?" Katie could feel the heat on her cheeks and she knew she was blushing.

"Yes. It was so obvious. How can you two not notice this? Even Carlos thinks it's obvious," Logan said motioning Carlos with his hand.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Carlos said feeling angry.

"What I meant was-"Logan said rising his voice.

"Guys!" Kendall and Katie yelled together, both of them feeling frustrated.

"This is so not the time to fight, okay?" Kendall said in annoyance.

Carlos and Logan calmed down and ignored what just happened.

"Now, baby sister, all you got to do is, dress up all pretty and fancy because _you're_ going on a date with _James_ tonight." Kendall said smirking as he stood up from Katie's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I hope this made it up to your expectations. I'm working on chapter six cause this chapter is kinda short. Sorry, once again.<strong>

**Please review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR **

Chapter Six

They sat there awkwardly. They had nothing to talk about. James asked for an explanation but Miley wouldn't tell him a single detail. After minutes of trying, he gave up.

"So," James said breaking the ice.

"So," Miley said letting go of her hand that she'd been biting her nails on.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked.

"Well, I guess we're gonna wait 'till Carlos come here."

"Why? We could just go back to Palm Woods now and I can ask him myself." James said confused.

Miley sighed, here we go again, she thought. "I told you its all part of the plan."

"What plan?" James asked frustrated.

"Now, I can't tell you that." Miley smirked and took out her cell phone from her bag when it rang.

"Oh!" Miley gasped excitedly.

James who was sitting across from her leaned in closer to her, trying to read the text she just received. Before he could, Miley put back her cell phone in her bag.

She smirked again which annoyed the hell out of him. Why can't she just tell him the plan?

"Well, at least let me order out something. I'm starving!" James said giving up, his hands up in surrender. There was no point on arguing with her anymore. All he cared about that time was his empty stomach.

"I'm sorry but no. You'll eat later." She said as if nothing could change her mind.

James nearly pulled his hair out of frustration but fought against it. His hair was too valuable. Besides, it was not worth it. But that didn't change the fact that Miley was driving him crazy! He calmed down after a few sip of water.

"How'd you know Carlos, anyway?" he asked changing the topic.

She looked at her watch on her right hand and shrugged, "Alright, we got time. I'll tell you the story."

James took another sip of his water and Miley started to talk.

"We met yesterday at the lobby. He was with this guy…" she said trailing off as she tried to remember the name.

"You mean Logan?" James suggested.

"Ah, yes him." She said nodding.

"That's it? That's how you met him?"

She smiled avoiding looking James in the eye and her cheeks were red from blushing. James could sense something was up.

"So you just agree to Carlos who is basically like a stranger, to help him with this plan?"

"Yeah, I was being nice." She lied.

"You do know that you're a terrible liar, right?"

Miley sighed, "Okay fine. I'll tell you the complete story. Happy?"

James smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay, so, we met at the lobby but we only greeted each other and introduced ourselves."

James nodded encouraging her to continue.

"So, after that we went to our own destination. After a couple of hours, I saw Carlos coming out of the elevator when I came back from my recording studio. He saw me. We talk all night and yada yada yada, we're friends now."

"Nope, I still think there's something missing," James observed his eyebrows furrowed on his face and a finger on his chin as if he was in deep thought.

Miley gave up when James looked at her in the eyes. She was not good in lying.

She exhaled loudly, "Okay! I like him!"

James did not see that one coming.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at apartment 2j<em>

"Kendall," Katie called out her brother before he opened up the door to get out with Logan and Carlos behind him. The boys turned to face Katie, curious to know what she was going to say.

"Why are you okay with this?" Katie asked.

Logan and Carlos were now looking at Kendall waiting for his answer.

Kendall took a deep breath and exhaled.

"At first, the idea of my baby sister dating one of my best friend creep the heck out of me. But then, I came to the realization that I love both of you guys and I would do anything to see you happy with someone you love and it's the same thing for James too. He's my best friend, I'd be happy if he's happy." He said.

Katie could feel the tears burning in her eyes and she couldn't stop it from coming out. She stood up and the siblings hugged.

"Aww, group hug!" Carlos said and joined in the hug and pulled Logan with him.

They let go of each other after a minute. Katie giggled and wiped her tears away. She loved her brothers. And Logan was right; she did not want to punch Carlos anymore.

"Oh, there's one more thing, Katie." Kendall said as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"What?" Katie asked looking up at her tall brother.

"Jo and Camille are here to help you get dress up."

* * *

><p>Katie looked at her mirror and couldn't believe what she saw. Her hair was up and styled, the black soft lacy chiffon dress was wrapped around her body and it was surprisingly comfy. The strappy heels were high and it made her look taller than she really was. Camille had painted strawberries on Katie's nails, on a normal day she would hate it, but today, it looked quite cute. Jo had picked the dress and shoes for Katie. She was wearing little make up because she knew she wanted to look like herself and not some clown. Besides, she hated that crap. She smiled, for once in her life, she felt beautiful.<p>

"You look amazing!" exclaimed Jo.

"Thanks to you guys," Katie mentioned as she hugged both Jo and Camille.

"Okay, I have to take a picture of you!" Camille shrieked and took her cell phone out of her jeans' pocket.

Jo quickly stood next to Katie and they posed their best pose as Camille snapped the photos.

There was a sudden knock and Kendall's voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Are you guys done?" Kendall asked.

"You can come in now, Kendall." Jo said.

The door was open and came into view Logan and Kendall. When they saw Katie, their jaw was hung open. Katie rolled her eyes.

"What? I can't be in a dress?" She said playfully.

"You look beautiful, baby sister." Kendall said and wrapped his arms on her.

"You'll destroy the dress!' Camille said angrily and smacked Kendall's arm which made him let go of Katie.

Jo, Katie and Logan laughed at Kendall's expression. It was hilarious. Kendall's eyebrows were up high, his eyes huge just like Bambi's and his arms up in surrender as he walked away from Katie and to his girlfriend.

"You look amazing, Katie." Logan said in awe. Katie blushed red and let her eyes fall to the floor.

A realization hit her.

"Where's Carlos?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Carlos was in the Big Time Rush mobile that Gustavo bought them. He drove to where James and Miley was. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and type letters while the traffic light was showing red. He looked at his contact list and smiled when her name showed. He had text Miley that he was on his way.<p>

**Hey, guys. I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I was busy. Forgive me? 0:**)

**And thank you so much for the reviews, favorite alerts and story alerts. It means the world to me. Ily. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

Chapter Seven

Carlos' POV

I was driving the Big Time Rush Mobile and I could feel the cool breeze of the night. I was on my way to the fancy restaurant James and Miley was in. I had texted her that I was on my way. I took one glance at the backseat before I arrived at the place. Rug, _checked_, basket filled with food, _checked_, a guitar and a radio _checked_. Perfect. I took my cell phone once again and pressed in Miley's number.

After a couple of rings, she answered.

"Hey, you're here yet?" she asked. Her voice was always kind of raspy and I liked it. I smiled just at the thought of being near her again once more.

"Yeah, should I come inside or you guys are gonna come out?"

"Just stay where you are and we'll be out in a second." I could hear the shuffling of her phone and I knew she was moving from her seat to get out of the restaurant with James.

I waited as I sat on the car's bunk. Miley and James finally came out and were walking towards me. Miley had on a blue long dress that makes its way to her feet. Her high heels were just showing a little. A smile was plastered on her face. Her hair was wavy and was loose to her shoulders. She looked so beautiful.

James was next to her. His expression was hard to read. He was wearing a formal suit and what can I say, he looked good like always. I shrugged off the nervousness I tried to be confidant.

"Hey! Carlos, buddy!" James said as he hugged me.

I was a little shocked and somewhat relieved that he wasn't mad that I ruined his date. But then again, he was a good actor. He may be just acting nice right now.

"Hey, James" I gulped.

"So, you might want to explain this 'plan' of yours" he said and pressed the word _plan _kind of venomously as he crossed his arms.

"I-I-" I started to say but was stopped when I saw James' huge biceps flexed. It was hugeeee. There is an enormous possibility that he'd punch me right now, I thought.

James laughed and patted my back, "Relax Carlos, I'm not mad."

I sighed in relieved and let out a nervous laugh. Thank god!

"He set up a perfect romantic date for you and Katie," Miley said and her eyes were glimmering.

"What?" James nearly shouted, "Are you crazy? I can't go on a date with her. Kendall would kill me! And besides, she doesn't see me in that way!"

"Oh, but she does." I chuckled at James' reaction and patted his back like he did to me earlier.

James looked surprised and then he smiled "Really?"

"Yes. Now, James do you want to make Katie wait for you of something?" Miley said as she pushed him towards the backseat.

"Yeah, we should really go now." I agreed.

Miley sat next to me with James at the backseat; I started the car's engine.

"Where are we going anyway?" James asked as he shifted uncomfortably at his seat, "And what is up with this stuffs?"

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to update this before I got all busy again. I know that this is kind of short, but yeah... <strong>

**Reviews? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Everyone in this world knows I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Chapter Eight

James' POV

"And what is up with these stuffs?" I asked as I picked up the guitar sitting next to me.

Carlos turned to face me from the driver's seat.

"That's for you," he said simply.

"For me? Why?"

Miley sighed and I could see from the review mirror that she was rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes too; I was starting to get annoyed of her. But then again, she had her reasons. I was probably being annoying with the million questions. I shrugged. She's not that bad, I thought. And anyway, she could be Carlos' first ever real girlfriend.

Carlos chuckled, "It's for you to serenade Katie. And oh, we're going to the beach."

My heart was beating faster. The thought of Katie flooded my mind and I smiled just hearing her name. Could this be just a dream? If it is, I don't ever want to wake up. I, James Diamond am going on a date with Katie Knight. There were butterflies in my stomach and I was so, so, so nervous.

I wanted to ask more questions but I trusted Carlos on this. He is quite a trustworthy guy. I let go of the questions and let less important ones come out of my mouth. At least, I didn't find it quite important, but for Carlos and Miley? I think yes.

"So, where were you last night Carlos?" I asked when he turned back on the wheels and started to drive.

Miley had her head down. I could see a hint of red on Carlos' tan cheeks. I stifle my laughter at their reaction.

Carlos cleared his throat and smiled as he took a glance at Miley.

"I was hanging out at the lobby with Miley." He said and took her hand. She held her face up and looked at Carlos with a smile on her face.

I smiled. Finally, Carlos and Miley get together. They looked so cute together. I wondered if Katie and I would ever be like Carlos and Miley or Kendall and Jo. I can't help but wish.

Tonight will be the night, I thought. I would finally tell Katie how I feel about her. If she feels the same way about me, that would be great and probably will be the highlight of my life. But if she doesn't, I'll probably be depressed and will be living on the streets like hobos because I'll be too depress to work.

I shuddered at the last thought. I prayed to God that she feels the same way about me. I do not want to be a hobo with awful hair.

I left my world of thoughts and set back to reality. Carlos was going back to the wheels, driving with a huge grin on his face. He was driving with one hand while the other was with Miley's.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

"Pass the candy please," Logan said to Camille.

We were on a limo. The same limo that my brothers (and hopefully my future boyfriend) used when they needed to go somewhere. It was nice and cozy and it also had a small fridge filled with candies and sodas.

Camille passed the bowl of candies to Logan as she played with the buttons on the ceiling. She seemed fascinated with it. Apparently, she's never been on a limo until that day. I laughed at her silly actions.

Kendall and Jo who were sitting next to me were cuddling and whispering things to each other. I smiled at the sight of them. They were soul mates. They may not know it yet but everyone could tell that they were.

Logan and Camille were sitting across from me. I looked at Logan who was stuffing himself with candies. Camille had joined him. I wondered if they still had feelings for each other.

Logan fished out the last candy from the bowl with a satisfactory smile on his face. Camille pouted at Logan to which he responded with a laugh and gave the last piece of candy to her. I kept silence and busy myself with my cell phone.

I opened up the gallery in my cell. It was filled with pictures of me and James. I smiled. One of the pictures showed that he was kissing my cheek while I was biting my lower lip. I thought we looked cute. I laughed when I the next picture showed up. It showed that James was being the Bandana-Man. He posed like he was attacking someone. Oh James, he never failed to make me laugh.

"What is it, Katie?"Logan asked.

I looked up from my cell phone to see curios looking Logan and Camille.

I showed the picture to them and they cracked up.

"We're here," Kendall said looking out of the limo's window.

My heart tied a knot and butterflies were in my stomach. I was both nervous and excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! My holiday is freaking over. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Again. :p I've been busy with cousins and tuition. Okay, well I was just a tad bit lazy and also I had a writer's block. Am I forgiven? 0:D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own Miley Cyrus and the song.**

Chapter Nine

Kendall opened the door of the limo and walked out with Jo behind him. Katie, Logan and Camille followed their lead. They were at a beach.

"Wow," Katie breathed in awe. The night was beautiful and almost magical. It felt like anything could happen. The waves were crashing the shore and the sky was filled with glimmering stars. The moon was out and it showed its round form.

Not far from them, a table and a couple of chairs were set on the sandy ground. Katie could see a person sitting on one of them. She smiled as she realized who it was. It was James. _Her_ James. He looked as handsome as ever like he always does.

James smiled when he saw the limo arriving. When he saw Katie, his heart literally skipped a beat. It hurts sometimes to see how beautiful she really was and not being close enough to touch her.

James stood up from his seat and walked towards the crowd around Katie. Every step he took made his heart pound harder and it was same with Katie too. He finally was one step closer to them then he spoke up.

"You look beautiful, Katie," he said in awe and full of adoration mode.

James could see her blush and it made him smile. She looked down on her feet and said thank you.

"Hi, James," Kendall's voice surprised him.

James was surprised to see Kendall there. And mostly was scared for his life. Kendall could be a very overprotective brother sometimes. And after giving Katie the compliment, he was pretty sure 'The Face' will no longer be 'The Face' anymore. There was a huge lump on his throat and he swallowed it. He turned to look at Kendall who had his arms crossed on his chest and Jo by his side. James gave him a nervous smile.

"H-hey, Kendall," he almost squeaked.

Logan bit his lips, trying his best not to laugh at the situation. It was quite funny how James could be afraid of Kendall, though, James was a little taller and probably a bit muscular than Kendall. But then, Kendall was the best of the 4 friends when it comes to hockey.

Kendall smirked, "How was your date?"

Katie glared at Kendall when she realized what he was doing. He was trying to scare James away. Well, that's not going to happen, Katie thought. Katie crossed her arms on her chest, giving Kendall a scowl that said 'Back off'.

Kendall rolled his eyes, sighed and let his arms fall to his side.

Jo smiled; she liked it when Katie can tell her big brother what to do. Jo can't even make Kendall give her the pink smoothie instead of the blue one. But that was okay, she still loved him.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked at James.

James calmed down just a tad bit, "He's over there," he said and showed the direction with his thumb.

Not far away they could see Carlos and Miley sitting near a bonfire. Cool. Camille loved bonfire. She dragged Logan with her and ran towards where Carlos was. Jo and Kendall followed behind them.

"Have fun!" Jo yelled to Katie and James.

'Not too much fun! And keep it PG13!" Kendall yelled and Jo dragged him towards their crowd of friends when he wouldn't move.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat with Miley near the bonfire. They were warm and cozy especially when the two cuddled.<p>

"You know what's weird?" Miley suddenly said out of the blue to Carlos.

'What?" Carlos asked confused.

"We've only known each other for a couple of days, and why does it feel like I've known you my whole life?" Miley said looking up at Carlos.

Carlos smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Because we're meant to be, silly." Carlos said holding her tighter.

Camille suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat next to them with Logan.

"Hey, Carlos," Camille smirked and wriggled her eyebrows.

* * *

><p>They were finally left alone for the first time that night.<p>

James cleared his throat, "You look beautiful, Katie-Kat."

Katie smiled despite the fact that she hated blushing tomato red.

James gestured a palm to Katie and she took it pleasingly. They walked in silence hand in hand and fingers entwined towards the table and chairs that was set up earlier.

James pulled out Katie's chair for her and she sat. He then took his seat across from her. On the table was placed a plate with spoon and fork for each of them. A wine glass was next to it. Candles were lit in the middle of the table.

"Who set this up?" Katie asked curiously.

"The boys and your mom," James flashed a winning smile.

"What? I thought she was shopping groceries." She said confused.

James chuckled, "Yeah, groceries for this, I guess."

"What's this?" she asked again pointing at the wine glass.

"Its grape,"

"Where's my mom now?"

"Home, I think."

"What do you thi-" she started to ask again and was cut off by James.

"Katie, are you nervous?" James let some soft laughter out of his mouth.

"Maybe. Kind of. Yes," she said in a rush.

James' smile grew bigger and Katie blushed again. She bit her lower lip and James loved it when she did that. He thought it made her look seductive. James took Katie's hand and hold it like it was his lifeline.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," he said looking into her big brown eyes that he loved so much. He was surprised when he sounded so confident. He knew that he wasn't really in the inside. He was scared that everything was just a dream and he was about to wake up very soon. He didn't want to.

Katie knew her heart was about to burst open by now. But thank god it didn't. She couldn't believe that this was happening; the date. She just couldn't. But then, it was a magical night. Anything could happen. She could see in James' eyes that he was nervous too and she was a little relieved.

Then she saw the fear in his eyes. And she knew James could see it in her eyes too. They were both scared. They were scared to lose each other. Everything was unreal yet so real at the same time.

"I love you, Katie," James said in a voice so small and weak that she wouldn't hear if she wasn't paying attention to him. But she was paying attention. She couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She knew that the boys had said that he loved her more than a sister but she had to hear it from James himself and he did. He loved her. She was extremely relieved.

"I love you too, James," Katie breathe out. She didn't realize that she's been holding her breath before. Tears were streaming out of her eyes and she could see that James shed a tear too.

James stood up still not letting go of Katie's hand. He stood before her and he wiped her tears away. He kneeled down next to her so that they were almost eye level. James leaned in closer to her and pushed strands of her hair out of her face. He leaned in closer again until their lips met. With that, they kissed.

The kiss was long and passionate and a smile was on each one of their face when it ended. They were still close though, as in nose to nose close. Katie let her forehead rest on James'.

"Looks like I won't need the guitar," James muttered.

"What guitar?" Katie giggled.

"Carlos had this idea for me to serenade to you." James said looking Katie in the eye.

Katie bit her lower lip resisting kissing him again. Her brother was only a couple of feet away from them and being a hormonal teenager, she was afraid of how the kiss would turn into something more, moreover with her brother watching their every move.

"Do you want me to sing for you?" James asked sincerely.

Katie nodded. She'd loved that. James took Katie's hand and they stood up together. James let go of her hand-though it was the hardest thing to do-in order to get the guitar lying on the ground next to them.

"Let's go seat nearer to the ocean," James suggested.

Katie saw a beach towel for them to seat on to. It had some sand all over it. She picked it up and swung it over her shoulder, not caring if it destroyed her dress.

They walked together in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was comfortable. It pained both of them to not hold each other so James walked nearer to Katie so that their arms brushed each other. That touch itself was not enough but cope-able.

They finally sat down and James started strumming the guitar. The melody was foreign. She never heard the song before.

"I made this song a while back," James said flashing a bashful smile.

James strummed the guitar again and started singing.

_"Two birds taking flight  
>One rest, the other guides them home<br>They love but they don't know..._

_Two bricks, lay in line_  
><em>Weathered but the red and white still show<em>  
><em>They love but they don't know<em>

_One can make a heartache_  
><em>While another makes it strong<em>  
><em>Settle up before it's gone<em>

_Tell me what you want_  
><em>Tell me what you want<em>  
><em>'Cause our time is made of gold<em>  
><em>And we can spend it all night if we spent it right<em>  
><em>Let's take as much as we can hold<em>  
><em>Now I'm reaching out an empty hand<em>  
><em>Hold it there until it's full<em>  
><em>Make it last, cause this is all we have<em>  
><em>A love as good as gold<em>

_Some days turn us down_  
><em>Shaking up all out doubting bones<em>  
><em>We love but we don't know<em>

_Some nights keep us up_  
><em>The turnaround is always touch and go<em>  
><em>We love but we don't know<em>

_One voice makes a heart race_  
><em>While the others just made noise<em>  
><em>Settle up before it's gone<em>

_Tell me what you want  
>Tell me what you want<br>'Cause our time is made of gold  
>And we can spend it all night if we spent it right<br>Let's take as much as we can hold  
>Now I'm reaching out an empty hand<br>Hold it there until it's full  
>Make it last, cause this is all we have<br>A love as good as gold_

_A love as good as gold"_

The song ended and Katie smiled. She didn't care if her brother was only a few feet away, she kissed James. The kiss was longer and much more passionate than the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! With this the story ends. I know it kinda sucked. but whatever. It didn't turned out how I planned it. :(<strong>

**Reviews! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
